There have been proposed coffee making machines in which roasted coffee beans are ground and the coffee solution is extracted from the ground coffee. In the conventional coffee making machines, ground coffee must be stored at coffee serving locations in order to serve coffee to users any time they want it. However, if coffee beans are not used shortly after they have roasted within a week, their flavor deteriorates. This brings about the problem in which the conventional coffee making machine cannot always provide users with coffee having full taste and aroma any time they want to drink it.
The object of the present invention is to provide a coffee making machine which overcomes the problems occurring in the conventional coffee making machine and may automatically obtain coffee from unroasted coffee beans in a short time.